JWR Network
JWR Network is a Robloxian television channel owned by Joshua World Corporation, with both Bloxia and Joshua World controlling the network, launched on December 1, 2016. Joshua World Corporation formerly owned the network until May 3, 2017, when Bloxia acquired it; Joshua World continued to have operational control of the channel until Bloxia took it away five days later due to controversial comments made by Joshua World. On May 13, 2017, Joshua World reacquired ownership of the network, with both Joshua World and Bloxia operating the network. History JWR Network was quietly announced several months before its launch, although it wouldn't be available on many providers until February 2017, when RoTV, Amicable and BBS Player added the channel to their services. The network launched two original series upon its launch: John Questo and Jerry Creamer. Removal from Amicable and DigiBLOCKS On May 3, 2017, JWR Network was pulled from the Amicable and DigiBLOCKS lineups due to "'homophobic' and 'discriminatory' comments" made by its then-owner Joshua World Corporation. Amicable announced the next day that Hexahedron Horizons would replace JWR on the service. This very move by the two providers was part of the reason Joshua World would divest the network to Bloxia. Bloxia acquisition Shortly after the channel's removal from Amicable, Joshua World Corporation divested ownership of the network to TheMagRBLX's Bloxia company. Joshua World Corporation continued to control the network's operations for the next few days. Removal from BBS Player On May 6, 2017, Buddbudd Studios announced that due to the same controversial comments that lead to Amicable and DigiBLOCKS dropping the service, JWR Network would be pulled from BBS Player, making them the third provider to drop the channel. The channel was removed on May 7, 2017. It was initially set to return after 30 days, however, following more controversial comments that caused Joshua World Corporation's removal from the Roblox Television Networks Group and Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange, the current possibility of the network's return is unknown. Joshua World loses operational control On May 8, 2017, Bloxia allegedly took away Joshua World's operational control of the network due to controversial comments made by the latter about Muslims and LGBT people, which made the future of the network uncertain. Rebranding On May 9, 2017, Bloxia announced that they would be rebranding JWR Network, with a new graphics package and logo reminiscent of IRL channel Up. Bloxia announced that a majority of current JWR shows (which mainly consisted of acquired Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior programs) would be taken off the network and replaced with newer content such as All Hail King Julien. Due to a major dispute involving the network's ownership, it was unknown if the rebrand would be implemented. However, after Joshua World and Bloxia began joint operations of the network, the two companies agreed to go forward with Bloxia's rebranding. Removal from roTV On May 13, 2017 at around 2:00 am EST with the release of update v1.4, the network was pulled from roTV, likely due to the same controversial comments that caused its removal from Amicable, BBS Player and DigiBLOCKS. This meant that JWR was now absent from the top three Robloxian providers (Amicable, RoTV and BBS Player). TCA Player TheCanadianAskew43, owner of TCA Roblox, asked Joshua Reed if JWR Network could be carried on TCA Player. Controversial comments from Buddbudd222 and AwesomeAlexK threatening to pull their channels from TCA Player made TCA turn down the agreement. Talks were at one point in place to add JWR Network onto TCA Player without threatens or complaints. Right now, TCA Player's website is live, with no sign of JWR Network at all on the platform. Infinitive Despite previous situations and problems, AAK Media and Broadcasting Co. permitted JWR Network and JWR Kids on their Infinitive platform Lightning Player Despite the controversies JNetworks added JWR Network And JWR Kids to their Lightning Player Service SmartPlayer JWR Network is now permitted on SmartPlayer after 4 months of ban. Programming Current programming "*" represents original programming *''All Hail King Julien'' (August 14, 2017 - present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (December 1, 2016 - present) *''Elena of Avalor'' (January 8, 2017 - present) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (February 5, 2017 - present) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (January 8, 2017 - present) *''Jerry Creamer'' (December 1, 2016 - present)* *''John Questo'' (December 1, 2016 - present)* *''JoJo's Circus'' (January 15, 2017 - present) *''Little Einsteins'' (July 17, 2017 - present) *''Oobi'' (December 1, 2016 - present) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (December 1, 2016 - present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 17, 2017 - present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (July 17, 2017 - present) *''Talking Friends'' (December 1, 2016 - December 31, 2016; January 15, 2017 - present) *''The Adventures of Tom'' (August 5, 2017 - present)* *''The Upside Down Show'' (December 1, 2016 - present) Future programming *''The Super World'' (2017) JWR Kids JWR Kids is a kids block on JWR Network on December 1, 2016. It lasts from 8 a.m. noon to 4 p.m. Central Time. It was meant to launch on January 1, 2017, but its launch was pushed forward. Programming Current Programming *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (December 1, 2016 - present) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (February 5, 2017 - present) *''JoJo's Circus'' (January 15, 2017 - present) *''Little Einsteins'' (July 17, 2017 - present) *''Oobi'' (December 1, 2016 - present) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (December 1, 2016 - present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 17, 2017 - present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (January 21, 2017; July 17, 2017 - present) *''The Upside Down Show'' (December 1, 2016 - present) Ownership dispute Following the network's apparent acquisition by Bloxia on May 3, 2017, Joshua World Corporation has repeatedly denied that Bloxia owns the network, stating that they misinterpreted Bloxia's acquisition proposal as a Vivo carriage proposal. Lava Lamp Entertainment and Buddbudd Studios have spoken out in Bloxia's favor, with LLE stating "screenshots make it clear as day that Joshua World gave up the channel to Bloxia". A settlement was reached on May 13, 2017, with Joshua World reacquiring the network and Bloxia entering an operational agreement with Joshua World where both companies would operate the network. Category:Networks